Fate of The Kings
by Dark Vesavillius
Summary: Mereka adalah para raja muda. Raja-raja muda yang telah melepas mahkota mereka untuk menjelajahi rahasia dunia. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE (tulis ulang dari The Tsar and The Prince)
1. The Fall of The Empire

_**Summary:**_** Mereka adalah para raja muda. Raja-raja muda yang telah melepas mahkota mereka untuk menjelajahi rahasia dunia. **

Sebuah senjata biologi mengawali kisah petualangan ini. Ivan Braginsky, sang calon Tsar Kekaisaran Vampir Rusia, nyaris kehilangan segalanya. Ayahnya meninggal, diperburuk dengan tersegelnya kekuatan dalam dirinya yang didalangi oleh para pelayan beserta sekutu-sekutunya sendiri sebelum diculik ke Prussia. Belum lama dijadikan budak di sana, Gilbert Beilschmidt, pangeran dari Kerajaan Prussia ingin menjadikannya pengawal dan rekan dalam misinya untuk menguasai dunia.

Maka ditemukanlah sebuah pemecah segel, sebuah resep ramuan dengan bahan-bahan yang sangat tidak biasa dan harus didapatkan dengan perjalanan jauh. Mengabaikan segala kesulitan, mereka pun melangkah keluar istana. Lalu datanglah raja-raja yang lain, dengan berbagai macam tujuan mereka menyatu menelusuri dunia.

* * *

_**WARNING: **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, HISTORICALLY IN-ACCURATE__. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance with names, places, and others are pure coincidential._

_I do not own Hetalia. It is a famous work of Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

"K-kalian yakin akan m-me-melakukan ini?"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Ini adalah langkah paling terakhir dari rencana yang sudah disusun selama bertahun-tahun! Aku sudah mengkalkulasikan semuanya; jumlah, jenis, jeda waktu pemasukan bahan, waktu memasak, ketentuan tambahan, semuanya! Aku yakin resep rahasia leluhur Yang Mulia Raja pasti ampuh seribu persen!"

"T-tapi… G-gimana kalau minuman T-Tuan Muda malah tertukar d-d-dengan orang lain? Atau mungkin d-dia mengetahui 'tambahan' d-dari—"

"Target kita si putra mahkota itu. Monster yang telah mengkomando pasukan vampirnya untuk membunuh puluhan ribu manusia. Semua… akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah permintaan Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich dan dua klan itu. Lagipula, s-setelah ini… kita akan merdeka."

* * *

# # # # #

**Fate of The Kings**

_Chapter 1: The Fall of The Empire_

* * *

Ivan berdiri menatap keluar lewat jendela kamar mansionnya yang gelap. Langit nyaris tak berawan, memperlihatkan kerlipan bintang serta sinar kemerahan bulan purnama yang menerangi tiap sudut Kota Moskow. Pria muda berpostur tinggi besar berambut pirang keperakan bermata violet itu tersenyum; besok adalah hari yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Besok malam, di Lapangan Merah, ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Tsar baru dari Kekaisaran Vampir Rusia menggantikan Vladimir Braginsky, ayahnya yang meninggal ketika memimpin perang melawan Kerajaan Prussia belum lama ini.

Ivan dianggap berjasa atas pengambilan alih komando darurat di masa perang. Di saat keadaan kekaisaran dalam kondisi kritis baik sosial dan politiknya, paham satu sama sama rata yang ia anut berhasil membawa semangat juang semua anggota keluarga bersama klan aliansi lainnya di Rusia, memukul balik kelompok manusia yang ingin menguasai mereka.

Toh memang seharusnya dia menjadi kaisar berikutnya, bukan kakak atau adik perempuannya, bahkan dari klan lain. Hanya saja dengan waktu yang terpaksa dipercepat telah menjadikannya kaisar termuda pertama dalam sejarah Russia yang naik tahta dengan status _single._

_Single? _Iya. Ivan hanya belum menemukan orang yang pas. Ya, meskipun telah ada seorang wanita cantik jelita yang bersikeras untuk menjadi istrinya sejak satu abad lalu. Wanita yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri itu tentu membuatnya merinding dengan hanya mengingat atau mendengar namanya saja. Gara-gara ulah adiknya pula, ia mulai agak alergi ketika mendekati lawan jenis. Ivan takut kalau wanita lain yang ia temui ternyata sama sintingnya dengan adiknya... atau lebih parah.

Kadang ia berpikir untuk menjadi jomblowan sejati sampai akhir hidupnya.

Pintu kayu berornamen emas kamar itu terketuk tiga kali, disusul dengan suara seseorang dari balik pintu, "M-maaf mengganggu M-Master Braginsky. Kepala Klan Ludwig Beilschmidt dari Klan Enzi Jerman dan Pangeran Feliciano Vargas dari Kerajaan Vampir Italia Utara sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan."

"_Da_, Toris! Aku segera ke sana!" sahut Ivan riang. Toris Lorinaitis, kepala pengawal yang dulunya adalah petinggi negara dari Lithuania—salah satu negara aliansi Prussia sewaktu perang—tersebut memang rajin sejak petama kali bekerja di mansion Braginsky. Ivan berjalan ke cermin yang hanya di samping jendelanya dan memeriksa penampilannya sejenak. Baju kurung hitam tebal berkerah tinggi bertepi dan berkancing kuning, celana hitam yang dari ujung sampai bawah lutut dimasukkan ke sepasang sepatu bot tinggi kulit bertali putih yang serasi, serta jubah merah bertepi kuning dengan beberapa lencana penghargaan tersemat di dada kirinya. Ivan tersenyum bangga sambil menjilat kedua taringnya, ia nampak gagah malam ini. Kemudian, Ivan mengambil sebuah syal sepanjang lutut berwarna merah muda keputihan pemberian kakaknya yang terlipat rapi di sisi tepi ranjang. Dililitkannya syal itu di leher sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Seorang pria muda berambut cokelat sebahu bermata zamrud mengenakan baju kurung putih beraksen kuning bercelana biru tua serta membawa sebuah tombak membungkuk hormat sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kiri menyambut Ivan.

"Semua jamuan telah di persiapkan Eduard dan Raivis, Master Braginsky. M-mari saya kawal Anda ke ruang pertemuan," kata Toris, sang kepala pengawal.

"Cepat dan tepat seperti biasa, Toris! Spasibo!(1)" ucap Ivan berseri-seri dan mulai berjalan, Toris mengikutinya di belakang.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia disambut dengan kehadiran dua pria yang masing-masing sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kayu elegan yang mengitari meja kayu bundar besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pria pertama, Ludwig, mengenakan topi pet hitam bertepian putih yang menutupi rambut pirang kelimisnya, mata biru langitnya terlihat jelas meski ruangan itu hanya diterangi sinar beberapa lilin besar di atas meja. Ia mengenakan atasan hitam bertepian dan berkancing putih, bawahan yang serasi, jubah kerah tinggi berwarna hitam bertepian merah, dan sebuah sabuk luar terpasang rapi di pinggangnya. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan sebuah pin _iron cross_ di pangkal kerah bajunya. Sementara Feliciano, lelaki yang nampak jauh lebih muda, rambutnya coklat kemerahan dengan sehelai lengkung aneh mencuat keluar di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Ia mengenakan baju panjang selutut kerah tinggi berwarna putih dengan aksen keemasan, sebuah rompi panjang berwarna merah marun berhiaskan bintang putih, celana panjang putih dan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat gelap.

"Ah, _dobri vyecher, moi tovarishchi_(2)_._ Tak kusangka kalian datang tepat waktu seperti yang kalian bicarakan, _da?_" sapa Ivan dengan sopan.

"Ve~ Buonasera(3), Ivan!" balas Feliciano riang.

"Guten abend(4), Ivan. Sebenarnya, kami berencana ingin sedikit lebih awal… Kalau orang aneh ini tidak ribut masalah baju yang akan dipakainya," ucap Ludwig melirik kesal pada Feliciano.

"Uhh… Luddy, itu kejam…" gumam Feliciano sambil cemberut.

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar lucu seperti biasa!" Ivan berkomentar lalu mengambil kursi kosong diantara kedua tamunya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak rekan-rekan lain. Sayang mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu…" keluhnya.

"Ve~ tidak apa-apa, Ivan. Semua teman-teman kita pasti akan hadir besok malam!" hibur Feliciano. "Aku janji akan membawakan banyaaaak sekali pasta untuk semuanya!"

"Boleh sekali, Feliciano _moi tovarish! _Ah, iya aku hampir lupa," Ivan lalu menepuk kedua tangannya tiga kali, "Eduard! Raivis!"

Dua pelayan mansion, pemuda pirang berkacamata bernama Eduard dan seorang remaja bernama Raivis muncul dari salah satu pintu dan cepat-cepat berlari menghadap tuannya.

"Y-ya, Master?" tanya Eduard.

"Sepuluh untuk tiga orang, _da_?" pinta Ivan.

"M-maaf sebelumnya, Master. Saya kira dua puluh botol itu terlalu—" belum selesai Raivis berbicara, Ivan sudah menatapnya dengan senyuman polos khasnya, yang terkenal sebagai topeng penutup hasrat untuk menggorok leher seseorang saat itu juga.

"I-i-i-iya, M-M-Master B-Braginsky!" Raivis tersentak dan segera berlari bersama Eduard ke dapur terdekat. Ivan tersenyum puas. Ludwig hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua pelayan tadi itu pun datang dengan kereta makan berisi dua puluh botol kaca berisi minuman favorit sang calon tsar, Ivan kembali berseri-seri dan pandangannya kini hanya terpaku pada botol-botol tersebut. Keduapuluh botol kaca itu pun diletakkan pada meja hidangan bertaplak putih di belakang Ivan yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ. Ia begitu memperhatikan bagaimana Eduard menata rapi minuman beracun itu hingga tak menyadari kalau Ludwig melirik tajam pada Feliciano, menatapnya tegas sambil mengangguk sekali. Feliciano sedikit kaget, pada akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Ketika Eduard akan menuangkan salah satu isi botol ke tiga gelas yang ada, Feliciano berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri pelayan muda berkacamata itu, "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja ya, ve~"

"O-oh… Baiklah Yang Mulia Vargas," kata Eduard sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia merogoh kantung seragam pelayannya dengan cekatan, mengambil sesuatu kemudian dimasukkannya ke kantung jubah sang pangeran. Ia pun pergi keluar ruangan… hanya untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu bersama Raivis.

"Lho, Feliciano?" Ivan menatap pangeran Italia itu bingung.

"Sudah, santai saja, Ivan!" ujar Feliciano riang sambil menuangkan tiga shot vodka ke tiga gelas wine mereka.

Ludwig menyeringai kecil. Pria Enzi itu pun mengajak berbicara dengan Ivan mengenai masalah-masalah persiapannya nanti ketika sudah diangkat. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka pun terbenam pada percakapan yang cukup serius namun santai, benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian dari sang putra mahkota.

Diam-diam, Feliciano merogoh kantong jubahnya, mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan sebening air murni. Ia membuka tutupnya pelan-pelan, sepelan mungkin sehingga suara letupan dari terbukanya tutup tabung itu tak terdengar sama sekali. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ludwig masih asik berbicara dengan Ivan yang kini sudah sangat terfokus pada entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Sesekali ia melihat Ludwig melirik ke arahnya, memberi sinyal untuk bersegera. Feliciano mendadak ragu, ia yang masih menoleh ke belakang dengan linglungnya menuangkan sepertiga dari isi tabung itu ke salah satu gelas. Ketika ia menoleh kembali pada tiga gelas dihadapannya, ia mulai panik.

Sebentar.

_Tadi dituangkan ke gelas yang mana?!_

Ludwig mulai berkeringat dingin ketika sempat melihat kelinglungan Feliciano. Bisa gawat kalau berakhir ke gelas yang salah. Namun, ia cepat-cepat kembali ke percakapannya dengan Ivan yang kini sedang tertawa setelah membahas sesuatu yang lucu. Ketika ia melirik pada Feliciano lagi, kedua matanya sempat melebar panik karena mendapati Feliciano malah menuangkan SELURUH isi tabung ke ketiga gelas yang ada.

"Ada apa Ludwig?" tanya Ivan, membuat Ludwig tersentak kaget.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa… hanya… tiba-tiba ingatan yang c-cukup menggangguku di masa lalu muncul begitu saja, haha…" jawab Ludwig canggung. Pada saat itu, tiga gelas vodka 'berbumbu' itu pun datang.

"I-ini dia, ve~" ucap Feliciano sedikit gemetar sambil meletakkan tiga gelas itu ke hadapan dua temannya. Melihat Ludwig yang melirik marah padanya, ia harus siap mental sebelum diberi semburan dua jam non stop.

"Akhirnya!" seru Ivan, kemudian mengangkat gelas wine-nya dan tersenyum ke arah Ludwig dan Feliciano, "Toust?"

Feliciano dan Ludwig berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat gelas mereka dan tersenyum canggung pada Ivan, "T-toust."

"Ada apa sih, kalian?" tanya Ivan heran.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Tak ada apa-apa, kok. Jadi…" Ludwig menghela nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Untuk Sang Tsar Rusia yang baru."

"Untuk Tsar Rusia baru, ve~!" Feliciano menimpali.

"_Bol'shoe spasibo_(5)!" Ivan tersenyum lebar dan mendentingkan gelasnya pada tiga gelas lain sebelum didekatkan pada bibirnya. Melihat kedua rekannya terlihat ragu dalam meminumnya, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap mereka bingung.

Ludwig tersenyum canggung dan mendekatkan tepi gelas pada (pinggir) bibirnya kemudian 'diminum', membiarkan vodka yang sudah terkontaminasi itu tumpah perlahan di pundaknya. Terima kasih pada keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap, aliran air susah untuk dilihat. Senyuman cerah Ivan pun kembali, ia pun mulai meminum vodkanya. Saking menikmatinya, ia tidak melihat Feliciano yang menumpahkan vodkanya ke pot tanaman dibelakangnya kemudian pura-pura meminumnya juga.

"Selesai, ve~!" seru Feliciano riang sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah (sengaja) kosong di meja, disusul Ludwig.

Tinggal seperempat sisa vodka yang ada di gelas Ivan ketika ia berhenti minum mendadak. Kedua mata violetnya terbelalak, pegangan pada gelasnya mengendor, gelas kaca pun jatuh berkeping-keping di lantai marmer putih itu. Ia memegang tenggorokannya yang terbakar hebat; bukan sensasi panas seperti biasa ketika ia menegak vodka. Ini lebih seperti ratusan duri-duri kecil menusuk tenggorokannya sekaligus. Ia pun mulai terbatuk-batuk sampai perutnya pun terasa sakit.

"A-apa—uhuk! K-kenapa ini?! Uhuk, uhuk!" Ivan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melirik pada Ludwig berharap mendapat jawaban, hanya mendapati pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai licik padanya.

"L-Luddy?!" Feliciano panik.

"Tenang, Feliciano," balas Ludwig ringan. "Memang sudah seharusnya begini."

Ivan menggeram pelan, justru membuat tenggorokan bahkan badannya semakin sakit. Ia pun melemas, bayangan kedua 'rekannya' mulai mengabur, "K-kalian—uhuk! Apa maksud dari—uhuk! Semua ini?! Kukira vampir macam kalian—uhuk!"

Ivan makin dikejutkan lagi dengan ketiga manusia yang adalah bawahan terbaiknya, sang kepala pengawal Toris serta kedua pelayannya, Eduard dan Raivis, berjalan ke belakang Ludwig. Senyuman lega terukir di ketiga wajah itu.

Kedua mata vampir bermata violet itu membulat, "T-tidak… Kalian juga?!"

"Maafkan kami, Master Braginsky," kata Toris halus.

"Itu saya yang buat lho~" timpal Eduard tersenyum bangga.

"S-semua ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama sekali, Master Braginsky," tambah Raivis, seringai puas terukir di wajah mudanya.

"Ghh… P-pengkhianat…" gumam Ivan, makin lemas dan lemas di tiap detiknya. Ia pun merasakan semacam aliran energi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti aliran-aliran listrik. Ketika ia mengamati tangannya, ia terkejut melihat telapaknya yang memucat dan tampak mengecil dan mengecil, juga dengan bobotnya yang makin ringan dan ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ludwig sambil mengeluarkan masker dari balik _trenchcoat-_nya, dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk seperti granat. Tindakan Ludwig yang diketahui sebagai sinyal bagi Feliciano dan ketiga bawahan Ivan itu mendorong mereka untuk mengambil masker mereka masing-masing—entah dari mana.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan—uhuk, uhuk!" Ivan menahan sakit di tenggorokannya, ia juga menyadari kalau suaranya berubah seperti ia masih kecil dulu.

Ludwig melemparkan sesuatu mirip granat tadi ke atas dan meledak, mengeluarkan kabut putih tebal ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Bawa dia. Kita kembali ke Königsberg."

* * *

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang iris violet yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Ivan menoleh ke sekeliling, hanya mendapati dirinya tengah dikelilingi tembok-tembok batu hitam membentuk suatu ruangan kosong. Sebuah obor yang terpasang di salah satu sisi ruangan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Sebuah ventilasi kecil bersarang di pojok atas ruangan, satu pintu baja berjendela jeruji memperlihatkan sisi luar ruangan itu yang hampir sama gelapnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri meski kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ivan memeriksa pakaiannya, kaget mengetahui ia tidak lagi mengenakan baju royalnya. Ivan hanya mengenakan baju kurung lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan bawahan merah, paling tidak syal kesayangannya masih terpasang di lehernya. Kemudian, Ivan berjalan mendekati pintu dan mencoba membuka kenopnya, namun sia-sia, pintu itu dikunci dari luar. Pada saat itu juga ia baru menyadari ada perubahan yang sangat mencolok dari tangannya, begitu juga dengan badannya yang tidak lagi hampir setinggi pintu rumah.

Ivan ada dalam tubuh kecilnya seperti saat ia berusia delapan tahun.

Ia teringat sesuatu; dia dikenal sebagai vampir terkuat di klannya, mampu mendobrak pintu baja hanya dalam sekali serangan. Ivan melangkah mundur sampai ujung ruangan, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga dan menerjang pintu besi itu, hanya membuatnya terpental jauh dengan sisi kanan tubuh yang terasa sangat sakit.

Nampaknya kekuatan fisik mengecil seiring mengecilnya tubuh, bukan…?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara 'klik' dari pintu itu. Sebuah pintu yang terbuka memang sebuah peluang besar untuk kabur, namun akibat tumbukan antara badan dengan baja barusan membuatnya mati rasa.

"Wah wah… mencoba kabur, ya?" celetuk suara seorang pria. Ivan melirik padanya, mendapati dua orang penjaga berbaju zirah tengah berdiri pada pintu yang sudah terbuka.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik tubuh Ivan cilik dengan kasar pada syalnya, membuat nafasnya sedikit tercekat, "Selamat datang di Prussia, nak. Kau punya banyak sekali tugas yang harus kau selesaikan!"

Ivan mencoba meronta, namun kedua pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dan bertenaga lebih dari dirinya itu membuatnya tidak berdaya ditambah dengan terpasangnya borgol besi di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tangannya ditarik dan diseret dengan kasar hampir membuatnya jatuh. Sebesar apapun bencinya ia mengakui ini; dengan posisinya sekarang, dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengikuti kedua penjaga itu.

Setelah ia sampai diluar penjara bawah tanah, ia dikejutkan dengan betapa silaunya chandelier lorong, meskipun hanya mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan. Kemudian, ia dibawa ke salah satu ruangan dimana terdapat banyak sekali perangkat pembersih ruangan. Salah satu dari penjaga tadi melepas borgolnya, kemudian memberi ember plastik, sabun pel, sebuah jirigen berisi air dan sebuah sapu pel padanya.

"Bersihkan semua bagian dari istana ini segera!" begitulah pernyataan dari salah satu penjaga.

Ivan menganga.

"Tenang saja. Yang Mulia Raja Friedrich telah mengurus 'rumahmu', nak. Dengan batalnya kau menjadi penguasa baru di negaramu, Yang Mulia berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan atas tanahmu tadi malam."

_Secepat itu?!_ Tapi apa boleh buat, ia pun mengakui kalau Kerajaan Prussia bukan kerajaan manusia sembarangan.

"Sekarang, kami akan antar kau ke koridor di lantai lima. Kamu mulai dari situ, bersihkan semuanya, jangan sampai ada satu titik debu pun tersisa!" perintah si penjaga itu lagi lalu menyeret Ivan keluar ruangan.

Setelah menaiki tangga lima, akhirnya ia sampai pada koridor yang dimaksud. Ia pun ditinggal sendiri, kedua penjaga itu berjalan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dengan kesal, ia menuangkan setengah jirigen berisi air itu dan mencampurkan sabun pel secukupnya, seperti yang ia perhatikan dari Toris, si kepala pengawal serbaguna. Kemudian, ia mencelupkan sapu pelnya, memerasnya, dan mulai mengepel lantai marmer putih tersebut.

Salah satu pintu di koridor itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki albino bermata rubi mengenakan baju kurung tebal berwarna biru tua dengan tepian putih, celana biru tua dan sepatu tempur bertali yang serasi. Sepasang armor tangan perak sepanjang siku terpasang rapi di lengannya, kalung _iron cross _mengalungi kerah bajunya. Sebuah mantel putih sepanjang betis berlambang elang hitam tersemat rapi pada pundaknya.

"Hmm, kau si anak baru itu ya?" kata lelaki itu. Ivan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis terpaut. Oh, betapa dia mengenal orang dihadapannya.

"Kesesese, baru tahu ada seorang calon Tsar langsung banting setir jadi pembantu."

Ivan cemberut, wajah bundarnya memerah.

"Hahahaha! Tapi, kau tahu? Biarpun ayahku yang HEBAT itu menyuruhmu untuk jadi pembantu di sini membuatku sedikit… merasa tanggung padamu. Aku punya tawaran yang lebih HEBAT buatmu, meski tidak sehebat kedudukanku sekarang sih."

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa penasaran sekaligus curiga pada pangeran narsis itu. "Tawaran apa?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa seharian.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki pengawal pribadi sekaligus _partner_ dalam bertempur. Aku ingin KAU ada dalam posisi itu untukku. Bagaimana? Hm?" tawar pemuda albino itu sambil menyeringai.

Sekilas, vampir cilik itu berpikir bahwa pangeran ini ngawur. Memberi promosi pada musuh besar yang bisa menggorok lehernya kapan saja? Yang benar saja?

Tapi, tak ada kerja yang merepotkan. Tak ada penurunan harkat, martabat, dan derajat… sebentar, itu sedikit. Yang pasti, Ivan tahu kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh. Jika Ivan menyetujui permintaan manusia satu ini, ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali perlahan-lahan…

Kemudian merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"_Da!_" seru Ivan. "Tentu saja, Kak Gilbert! Aku akan sangaaaat senang!"

"Eit! Panggil aku Gilbert Beilschmidt Yang HEBAT! Besok aku akan menjadi menggantikan ayahku menjadi penguasa baru Prussia, kau tahu?!" sela Gilbert.

Ivan tertawa canggung. Dasar, pangeran sok ini tak ada habis-habisnya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

# # # #

(1) (спасибо – dibaca 'spasiba')= Terima kasih (Russian)

(2). _(__Добрый вечер__, _моитоварищи_) =_ Selamat malam, rekan-rekanku (Russian)

(3). Selamat malam (Italian)

(4). Selamat malam (German)

(5). _(__Большое спасибо__!__) = _Terima kasih banyak! (Russian)

**Baiklah, review akan sangat kami harapkan! :D**

**(Edited: 5 Januari 2013)  
**


	2. Quest

Gilbert berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai satu istana sebelum menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kayu besar elegan ruang pertemuan yang tertutup rapat. Menguping sangatlah tidak 'hebat' baginya, namun paham itu terkalahkan seketika oleh suara seorang ayah dari dalam sehingga menarik perhatiannya.

"Benar-benar tidak disangka. Setelah tujuh tahun, kukira kau yang sudah berubah ini benar-benar menjadi kawan dari kekaisaran utara yang terkutuk itu, Ludwig."

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku sengaja mengorbankan diriku menjadi monster haus darah ini demi ayah."

'_Tidak buruk juga_,' Gilbert membatin. Ia juga sempat mengira bahwa adik satu-satunya itu serius untuk mengkhianati kerajaan terhebat (pikir Gilbert) di seluruh dunia itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan seringai bangga muncul di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Ludwig, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," titah Sang Ayah.

"Apa itu, ayah?"

"Kau tentunya ingat kalau calon tsar Rusia itu ada di sini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, ayah."

"Ayah ingin kau awasi dia baik-baik. Meskipun efek kutukan _shrinkhitis_ takkan bisa disembuhkan kecuali dengan satu obat buatan leluhur kita yang sama, ia bisa memasuki ruangan apa saja di istana ini. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang adalah pembantu di sini."

Hening sejenak. "Baiklah, ayah. Tapi tetap saja… dia takkan bisa masuk ke perpustakaan bawah tanah."

_Bingo. _Gilbert segera menjauhkan telinga dari pintu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan mantap menyusuri koridor tanpa melunturkan seringainya. Berapa beruntungnya ia, setelah sekian lama memikirkan langkah awal menggapai impiannya, pemuda albino itu pun mendapat tujuan pertama; tempat pengap, membosankan, penuh rak-rak berjejeran berisi tumpukan buku kuno usang yang belum sekalipun ia kunjungi selama hidupnya. Cukup minta kuncinya pada _keymaster_ dan—

"Berapa banyak yang kau dengar, bruder?"

Gilbert tersentak dan membalik tubuhnya. Sejak kapan Ludwig ada di situ? Padahal belum ada sepuluh langkah ia berjalan. Kenapa ia tak mendengar pintu terbuka sekecilpun? Selain itu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau dirinya menguping?

Ludwig berdiri tegak dengan tangan disilangkan di dada, kedua matanya tajam dan dingin. Gilbert sudah sering menerima ekspresi macam itu darinya ketika tertangkap basah melakukan hal sembrono, namun kali ini… terasa berbeda.

"Yah, kudengar kau dipuji ayah," Gilbert menyeringai. "Baru kali ini aku anggap kau ini bukan orang—Maksudku, kau bukanlah sesosok makhluk sembarangan. Kau hebat! Meski tak sehebat aku. Kesesese…"

"Hanya itu?" Ludwig tak terlihat puas dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Ya iya, lah! Tentang perpustakaan itu maksudmu? B-buat apa ada tempat pengap, gelap, kuno, dan sangat tidak keren itu di istana ini?! Itu bukan tempat untuk orang hebat sepertiku!" Gilbert merutuki dirinya dalam hati setelah itu. Berbohong bukan sesuatu yang 'hebat' baginya, namun ada satu sisi dalam dirinya mengatakan kalau ia memang harus melakukannya. "Sudah, ah! Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus! Daah, Westen!" pungkasnya sambil berbalik ke arah semula dan berjalan menjauh.

Westen.

Sebuah panggilan sayang dari seorang kakak yang sudah begitu lama tidak Ludwig dengarkan. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal macam itu. Ludwig membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Gilbert, tatapan matanya yang tajam nan tegas fokus ke depan.

"Nomor satu selesai. Sekarang, nomor dua…" gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang.

**The Prince and The Tsar**

_Chapter 2: Quest_

"Da! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ivan menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia menatap lantai marmer putih koridor yang mengkilap, bangga akan hasil kerjanya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melakukan hal yang biasa dikerjakan pembantu-pembantunya di mansionnya, mengepel dari lantai lima sampai lantai dasar di mana ia berada sekarang ini. Memang begitu merepotkan, namun ini adalah langkah awal baginya untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Senyuman inosen terukir di wajah bundarnya, namun kedua matanya yang sedikit menyipit telah meneriakkan hal yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Lagipula, semuanya akan menyatu dengan Rusia—hm?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ivan menoleh ke arah pertigaan di ujung koridor, dimana sosok Gilbert berjalan cepat dan menghilang dibalik tembok. Ia lalu melihat jam pendulum besar yang terletak di salah satu sisi koridor yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tepat. Tenggorokannya pun sudah mulai kering, perutnya pun memintanya untuk memberi makan.

"Kira-kira Gilbert punya makanan tidak, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, penasaran. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ivan menyandarkan peralatan pelnya pada tembok dan mulai mengikuti Gilbert, menjaga jarak sampai lima meter.

Langkahnya yang nyaris tak bersuara membawanya terus berjalan menyusuri istana besar Kerajaan Prussia. Hampir setiap koridor yang berkelok-kelok memiliki interior yang nyaris sama, bahkan hampir di setiap sisi temboknya terdapat pintu-pintu yang entah mengarah ke mana, serasa memasuki dunia labirin raksasa.

Ivan berhenti melangkah ketika Gilbert mengetuk salah satu pintu tiga kali, "Oi, Willem! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Pintu kayu ek itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria berusia empat puluh tahunan berkumis tebal dan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi. Ia mengenakan seragam putih-hitam, di pinggangnya terpasang sabuk yang tergantung rentetan kunci perak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda… eh, Yang Hebat?" sapa Willem. Hampir saja pria itu lupa sebutan tambahannya, mengingat sekali lupa ia mendapat jitakan dahsyat dari sang majikan.

"Antarkan aku ke perpustakaan bawah tanah. Kau pasti punya kuncinya, kan?" perintah Gilbert.

"Sungguh? Baru pertama ini Tuan Muda ingin ke—"

"Aaaagh sudah! Aku ada perlu segera!"

'_Tipikal sekali', _Ivan membatin sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Willem pun memimpin Gilbert—dan Ivan secara tidak langsung karena tidak melihatnya—berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki aula utama. Aula itu begitu besar, bahkan cukup untuk menampung seribu orang lebih ketika ada suatu perayaan yang dilaksanakan di sini. Langit-langitnya menjulang tinggi disangga oleh empat pilar putih besar. Di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri aula terpasang pigura-pigura besar yang menggambarkan suasana kemenangan perang, sementara sisi depannya terpasang potret lukisan raja-raja yang pernah memerintah sampai raja Friedrich II, ayah Gilbert. Ivan sempat terpukau, namun segera sadar dari lamunannya setelah Gilbert dan Willem berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, tak bersuara seperti biasa dan menjaga jarak.

Melewati aula, mereka menyusuri beberapa koridor lagi dan tibalah mereka pada salah satu ruangan yang ada di sisi paling pojok dari istana. Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu yang entah apa isinya dan berjalan pada lemari kayu raksasa di ujung ruangan. Willem mengambil salah satu kuncinya dan membukakan lemari tersebut. Terlihatlah sebuah lorong beranak tangga batu menurun, hanya kristal-kristal fosfor besar sebagai penerangan.

"Saya akan menunggu di sini. Karena Tuan tentunya dalam garis keturunan famili kerajaan, kunci perpustakaan dibuka cukup dengan meletakkan telapak tangan Tuan ke Elang Hitam Berkepala Dua yang ada pada pintu di ujung lorong. Silahkan Tuan Muda Yang Hebat menuju ke dalam," kata Willem sopan.

"Danke," ucap Gilbert sebelum berjalan turun.

Kali ini Willem baru menyadari kehadiran Ivan ketika vampir cilik itu ikut melangkah masuk. Ivan yang ketahuan mendongak dan menatap Willem tepat di mata, meletakkan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya, sementara sebuah senyuman manis khasnya terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Sssst~" Ivan mendesis. Willem menegang seketika, badannya gemetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Meskipun Ivan hanya ingin menyuruh Willem sekedar diam, namun desisannya tak jauh beda dengan kobra yang siap mencaplok mangsanya. Ivan pun mulai menuruni tangga, mengikuti Gilbert lagi.

Keduanya menyusuri puluhan anak tangga spiral hingga mereka sampai di lorong batu yang tak jauh beda dengan gua. Sebuah pintu kayu yang tingginya dua kali Gilbert menyambut mereka di ujung lorong. Di tengah-tengah pintu itu tersemat sebuah batu kristal hitam sebesar telapak tangan yang berbentuk burung elang berkepala dua, persis yang dikatakan Willem sebelumnya. Gilbert melepas armor tangan perak sebelah kanan dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada batu tersebut. Batu itu berkilat sekilas, bunyi klik terdengar sedetik kemudian. Ia pakai kembali armor tangannya dan didorongnya pintu kayu itu, pemandangan ratusan rak-rak bersawang berisi jajaran buku-buku kuno berdebu pun menyambutnya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, ruangan ini begitu remang dan hanya kristal-kristal fosfor kuning keemasan yang menyelimuti tembok dan langit-langitnya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan.

"Wow…" Gilbert berdecak kagum, kedua mata rubinya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan seksama. "Berdebu sih, tapi ruangan yang keren juga," komentarnya.

"Ruangan yang begitu indah, _da?_"

Gilbert langsung menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut bukan main mendapati vampir kecil berambut perak bermata violet yang kini menatapnya inosen. "B-BAGAIMANA KAU SAMPAI SINI?!" teriaknya.

"Aku lapar, Kak Gilbert. Kupikir Kak Gilbert punya makanan, jadi aku ikuti saja, _da!_" balas Ivan polos.

Gilbert menampar dahinya sendiri, "Ya ampun, kenapa _nggak_ tinggal minta sama koki saja sih? Aku yakin dia mau memberimu jantung ayam yang barusan disembelih, deh!"

"Tapi aku baru sehari di sini, aku belum hafal semua ruangan di istana ini."

Gilbert memijat dahinya, lupa.

"Ya, ya? Kak Gilbert punya makanan, kan?" tanya Ivan lagi.

"Iya, iya, iya, nanti kuberi! Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Kau ingin menjadi _partner-_ku, kan? Bantu aku mencari buku tentang obat-obatan dulu, oke?" perintah Gilbert sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja!" balas Ivan riang, kemudian mulai mencari-cari dari rak paling ujung.

Gilbert menyeringai. Resep ramuan pengecil fisik ala leluhurnya sungguh efektif. Tak butuh waktu lama, vampir—mendadak kecil—itu sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk tetap setia menjadi pengawal sekaligus _partner-_nya. Dengan keadaan kekuatan yang terkunci akibat ramuan itu, Ivan takkan bisa kabur dari Prussia, dan tak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti apa kata para penguasa Prussia jika ingin selamat. Semakin lama ia bersama Gilbert, maka semakin loyal vampir cilik itu padanya.

Bayangkan, sesosok calon tsar Kekaisaran Vampir Rusia terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, paling ditakuti seantero dunia, menjadi bawahan dari seorang calon raja baru Prussia! Kini, ayahnya yang begitu hebat sudah berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan dari genggaman Ivan Braginsky dan menjadikan klan-klan bawahannya bertekuk lutut pada Prussia. Jika giliran dirinya berkuasa, ia mulai terbayang akan semua tanah di bumi ini dari ujung timur sampai barat adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Gilbert tersenyum lebar, sungguh gambaran kehidupan yang luar biasa (baginya).

Langkah satu: Sembuhkan _shrinkhitis _pada Braginsky. Seiring berjalannya waktu mencari obatnya, buatlah ia makin loyal terhadapmu.

Tentu saja, Gilbert tidak dan tidak akan pernah menceritakan rencana besar ini pada siapapun, bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

# # # # #

Jam pendulum besar yang berdiri di salah satu pojok ruangan berdentang, kedua jarumnya menunjuk tepat ke arah dua belas, sementara Gilbert belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya sama sekali. Puluhan tumpuk buku farmasi tebal telah ia periksa, tak ada satupun nama obat yang berhubungan dengan _shrinkhitis_. Kini ia duduk sila ditemani puluhan buku, membaca setiap kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis diatas kertas yang sudah menguning. Lingkaran hitam sudah terbentuk di matanya yang lelah membaca di kegelapan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan kedua mata merahnya membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Kak Gilbert, buku ini terlihat beda sendiri dengan yang lain," ujar Ivan dari salah satu sisi ruangan, entah di mana.

"Beda apanya maksudmu?!" tanya Gilbert ketus, keputus asaan mulai terlihat di raut mukanya.

"Coba kemari. Aku di satu rak di belakang Kak Gilbert sekarang."

Gilbert pun berdiri dan meletakkan bukunya, kemudian berjalan ke balik rak di mana Ivan berdiri pada tangga kecil setinggi kepala Gilbert, sementara tangan kanan mungilnya mencoba mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang terhimpit oleh buku-buku tebal yang lain. Gilbert menghela nafas dan membantu Ivan mengeluarkan buku besar itu kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel pada sampulnya. Ia periksa sampul depan dan belakangnya, tidak seperti buku lain. Sampulnya begitu tebal terbuat dari karton yang dilapisi kertas yang tebal pula. Ia baca pengarangnya, dan tersenyum setelah mengetahui kalau buku ini adalah karangan kakek buyut dari kakeknya kakek ayahnya Gilbert. Ornamen-ornamen indah berwarna putih yang meneriakkan 'harapan' menghiasi sampul hijaunya yang segar. Ia buka daftar isinya dan membaca sekilas hingga ia menemukan satu jenis ramuan.

_Minusculus tonic_.

Ia buka halaman yang menerangkan tentang tonik itu dan mulai membacanya, Ivan memiringkan badannya sedikit sehingga bisa ikut membaca keterangannya.

"Sebuah tonik yang dibuat sebagai senjata biologi yang pernah diproduksi secara rahasia pada masa Perang Dunia Lima Abad yang melibatkan negara-negara di tanah Eropa Timur, Tengah, dan Barat, Asia Timur, dan Afrika Utara, bla bla bla—aku butuh penjelasan, bukan sejarahnya, duh!" gerutu Gilbert.

"Mungkin ini?" Ivan menunjukkan salah satu paragraf di bagian tengah halaman.

_Terbuat dari esensi bunga chronaparvia yang diketahui memiliki zat __nanochronosium__ yang dapat menstimulasi sel-sel otak untuk membuka memori masa lalu peminumnya, mengambil gambaran-gambaran fisiknya, kemudian merombak seluruh DNA dalam sel-sel anggota gerak pasif dan anggota gerak aktif sehingga tubuh menjadi mengecil, dikenal dengan sebutan __shrinkhitis__. _

_Selain mengalami perubahan fisik, __nanochronosium__ penyebab __shrinkhitis__ juga dapat merubah pola pikir, namun tidak mengulang memori orang itu ke masa lalunya. Oleh karena itu, Minusculus tonic sangat efektif digunakan dalam 'mengunci' kekuatan fisik orang dewasa sehingga banyak digunakan dalam masa perang._

Gilbert sengaja melewati beberapa paragraf berisi kandungan-kandungan zat lain yang diuraikan dengan cara yang kelewat ilmiah hingga ia sampai pada satu kalimat yang sanggup membuat harapannya nyaris hancur.

_Belum pernah ada yang mampu membuat obat penyembuh yang sesungguhnya._

Rutukan seindah pelangi terlontar oleh Gilbert, bahkan Ivan harus menutup telinganya.

"Pasti ada jawabannya"_,_ Gilbert menggumam tiga kata itu berulang kali sambil terus memindai setiap kata dalam halaman itu. Ia mencoba membuka halaman berikutnya, senyuman lebar bersamaan dengan harapan baru kembali muncul di wajahnya.

_Tidak sembarang bahan digunakan untuk membuat __Ridisculus potion,__ obat penyembuh __shrinkhitis.__ Berikut adalah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan:_

_Buah pohon Cemara Penyendiri berwarna merah yang tumbuh di tepi tebing terjal di Pantai Kerikil, California, Benua Amerika._

Gilbert mengangkat salah satu alisnya. _'Serius?'_

_Tujuh bunga lumut api yang tumbuh di Tanah Antartika._

Kedua mata rubinya itu mulai membulat sementara Ivan tetap fokus membaca.

_Mata mumi Pharaoh Takkhamun di Giza._

"Wow," komentar Gilbert singkat. Ivan mulai terlihat cemas.

_Saliva Naga Kodomo yang hidup di Asia Tenggara._

Ivan memucat, Gilbert tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan kenapa belum ada seorangpun yang mampu membuat obatnya.

_Telunjuk Troll yang dicuci dengan air dari lima sungai terbesar di lima benua._

Gilbert hanya bisa meringis kaku sementara Ivan mulai memainkan jemarinya di ujung syalnya, wajahnya semakin pucat.

_Kantung kangguru yang direbus dengan air tajin._

Gilbert harus membawa sekarung beras dari Asia Tenggara untuk merebus bahan yang satu ini. Ivan merasa ada gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

_Bunga Led yang hanya tumbuh pada tiap malam aurora di daerah terutara Pegunungan Ural, Siberia._

_Semua bahan ini direbus dalam satu kuali dan hanya bisa dimasak oleh orang yang disukai atau dicintai oleh penderita __shrinkhitis__._

Gilbert hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia berpikir, apakah sungguh barang-barang yang sangat diragukan untuk dikonsumsi tersebut berkhasiat sebagai obat? Demi Fritz Tua yang kini tengah menguasai seluruh Prussia yang HEBAT, ia yakin kalau obat ini belum diuji kelayakannya!

"BAIKLAH!" seru Gilbert sambil menutup bukunya. "Entah apa halangan dan rintangannya, pokoknya AKU, Gilbert Beilschmidt Yang HEBAT akan berjalan keliling dunia untuk—" belum selesai pangeran narsis itu memproklamirkan tekadnya, ia mendengar erangan kecil disampingnya.

"Hei… Braginsky…?"

Ivan masih berdiri di tangga, kini sambil memegangi perutnya, kepalanya tertunduk sehingga matanya tertutup poninya yang cukup tebal. Salah satu tangannya memegangi kaki tangga, badannya membungkuk dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

Kecemasan mulai tampak di raut muka pemuda albino itu, "Hei, hei… Aku tahu ini menjijikkan, tapi pertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau kembali seperti semula!"

"Ugh…"

"Braginsky? Kau… baik-baik saja, kan?"

"A-aku… tak tahan lagi…"

"Hei, hei, hei, ayo kubawa kau keluar kalau kau mau—"

"Tidak, bukan itu…"

"Ayolah, bilang sa—" Gilbert terhenti dan membelalakkan mata ketika Ivan menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata violet yang berpijar, bibirnya mengumbar senyuman polos yang meneriakkan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dari kenampakannya.

"Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan melompat dari tangga dan mendarat di badan Gilbert, mencengkeramnya erat-erat hingga mereka jatuh dengan Ivan yang menahan kedua pundaknya dengan cengkeraman sekeras baja di atasnya.

"B-Braginsky! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Gilbert panik. Ia mencoba melepaskan vampir cilik itu, namun sia-sia. Ia baru ingat akan kekuatan tersembunyi setiap vampir jika mereka perut mereka sudah meminta asupan makanan.

"_Da, _aku sudah lapar Kak Gilbert!" jawab Ivan, senyuman inosen pembunuh itu masih menempel di wajahnya. "Beri aku darahmu saja, Kak Gilbert! Kolkolkolkol~"

"Braginsky! Sadarlah! Aku bawa kau ke ruang medika—AAAGH!" Hal berikutnya yang Gilbert tahu adalah lehernya kini yang sudah dihunjam dua taring kecil yang tajam dari monster kecil itu. Beberapa tetes cairan merah metalik itu mengalir dari lehernya. Merasakan darahnya sedikit semi sedikit tersedot, ia tak dapat berkutik. Pandangannya mengabur, ia melihat kepulan kabut putih dari tiap sisi badannya.

Tunggu sebentar. Kabut?

Gilbert menutup matanya. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang ia rasakan berikutnya adalah dicabutnya kedua taring penghisap itu dari lehernya dan sentuhan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah membersihkan darah di lehernya. Yang jelas, ia bersyukur masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini.

"Perasaanku saja atau Gilbert memang mengecil, _da_?"

Gilbert kaget, suara itu begitu mirip dengan Ivan, hanya sedikit lebih berat. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi besar, bermata violet yang menatapnya polos, rambut pirang keperakan pendek, dan tentu saja senyuman manis itu yang masih meninggalkan sedikit noda kemerahan. Tak lupa dengan syal merah muda keputihan panjang yang masih melilit di lehernya.

Gilbert berada di bawah sesosok Ivan Braginsky yang masih menahan kedua pundaknya di lantai kayu perpustakaan.

Ivan menyeringai kecil, "Mungkin tanpa obat itu kau akan menyatu dengan Rusia."

# # # # #


End file.
